


Vodka XVI

by lovinthelads



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinthelads/pseuds/lovinthelads
Summary: On the even of the quarter finals, feeling nostalgic, Megan finds some old journals where she'd recorded past exploits.





	1. Remember when...?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written these in ages. The originals featured the USMNT, but the women got involved along the way and then took over, well, because obviously they rule.
> 
> Mostly nostalgia...
> 
> X

Megan laid on the bed in the Paris hotel, enjoying the quiet of the early evening. The rest of the team were still in the common room after watching England destroy Norway in the night’s only match. Megan had escaped, knowing she needed a little recharge time.

She had her iPad in front of her, and after answering several emails from family, one from and old friend caught her eye.

“I’d say good luck tomorrow, Rapinoe, but you’re too good to need it. You know we’re behind you. Vodka’s on me when you come home with another cup. Tim X.”

A smile played on Megan’s lips. She hadn’t thought about the vodka in ages. After sending back her thanks, she found herself wandering over to her old blog where she used to write about their exploits. She always wondered if anyone ever had any idea that she was the writer these tales.

Not that they were 100% accurate, but after several shots of vodka and a whole lot of sex, did anyone have perfect recall?

She got so absorbed in reading, she didn’t hear the door open.

“What are you even smiling at?”

Megan looked up to see her co-captain, Alex standing over her.

“Vodka,” Megan said as she handed up the iPad.

“Oh...my god,” Alex said as she went pink and grabbed it out of Megan’s hand. “That was ages ago. God…” Alex said as she picked up reading right where Megan had left off. 

Megan smiled as she rolled over onto her back and Alex dropped to sit in the space she’d vacated.

“I was such a slut,” Alex said fondly. 

“It’s not slutty. It’s just good sex.”

“It was,” Alex said. “We had a lot of fun. When did we stop having so much fun?”

“I think we all grew up,” Megan said, a trace of melancholy in her voice. She rolled her shoulders, knowing there was tension there she didn’t used to get before a big match.

“And Hope retired,” Alex grinned. “I miss Hope.”

“She could talk you into anything, couldn’t she?” Megan said. 

“Well, most of us were pretty easy to talk into things,” Alex sighed and let the iPad drop into her lap. “But year….it’s like we all grew out of it…”

“And Jill outlawed alcohol from the team hotel,” Megan grinned.

“I think she’s still not over Hope and JJ making out in the lobby of the hotel.”

“Ah...JJ and Hope,” Megan remembered. 

“JJ was the newbie in the last World Cup and now it’s like she’s one of the old pros.”

“We’re the old pros,” Megan said as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Alex’s middle, laying her head on her back. “It all seems like forever ago and yesterday.”

Alex threaded her fingers through Megan’s and pulled her hand up to her lips. “It goes too fast.”

“And it’s nearly over. Three more matches if we’re lucky.” Megan closed her eyes to block out the thoughts. This was her last World Cup. She probably wasn’t even going to the Olympics next summer. It was all going to be over and...

“Lucky my ass,” Alex squeezed her hand. “When you’re as good as we are, you don’t need luck.”

Megan smiled into Alex’s back. She knew Alex was right. But it was hard not to worry. The Spain match had been tough. France were ready for them and had everything to win and nothing to lose against the favorites.

“Who are you texting?” Megan asked as Alex had set aside the iPad and had her phone in hand.

“Carli.”

Megan didn’t object. Carli would be good for her. She hadn’t always been involved in the vodka fueled shenanigans, but she’d get Megan’s mood which had started to take a slide.

The knock came less than a minute later. “I’m here!”

“Did you tell her it was urgent?” Megan asked as she looked over.

“I said you were getting in your head and you needed distracting,” Alex reported as Carli closed the door as other teammates were wandering the halls and climbed up behind Megan on the bed. 

“Tell,” Carli ordered as she made a sandwich of Megan, engulfing her in an embrace of her favorite strikers. “You’re worried about France.”

“We can take them,” Megan said.

“I know we can,” Carli agreed. Yes, France had handed them their only loss in well over a year, but that was then. “Okay...you’re worried about the Orange Clown.”

Megan chuckled. “I give that man literally no head space.”

“You did give him a pretty good smack down,” Alex offered a fist that Megan bumped.

“He’s no Obama,” Megan rolled her eyes. “No. Not worried about him.”

“You're ...worried about the inevitable march of time and how once this World Cup is over our time will be over and life will just never be this good again?”

Megan sighed. “Can I go back to being worried about France, instead?”

“No,” Carli squeezed her. “We’re not going to worry about anything.” Megan leaned back into her and closed her eyes. “What brought this on?”

“Vodka,” Alex said as she held up the iPad.

“Vodka?” Carli frowned for a moment. “Those insane orgies we used to have? Well, you guys.”

“You took part sometimes!” Alex reminded her.

“I did,” Carli said. “Why did it make you sad?”

“We just don’t do it anymore?”

“Get insanely drunk and have sex with any and everyone? Well, no…”

“We should!” Alex insisted as she turned to face Carli and Megan. 

“Alex, we got a massive, MASSIVE match tomorrow,” Carli reminded her.

“I don’t mean NOW,” Alex said. “I mean, like, later. After we win.”

“Jill said no alcohol,” Megan reminded her. “We are, kinda, the team captains.”

“No, we are actually,” Carli said. “We cannot.”

Alex pouted. “We don’t play again until Tuesday!”

"That would still be irresponsible," Carli said and even didn't believe herself. "I mean, we'd have to face England and they're fierce."

"Please?" Alex said as she leaned forward and kissed Megan's exposed neck. "We wouldn't get totally crazy. No dares to run down the hall naked or startle the bellhop with naked requests for whipped cream."

Megan chuckled "I still can't believe some of the stuff we did."

"It doesn't all have to be past tense," Alex wrapped herself around Megan and nuzzled her. "You can still tie me up."

"Didn't Hope tie you up?" Carli asked as she could feel all the tension draining out of Megan.

"We could call Hope," Alex said with an honest to god moan.

"Hope could get us vodka," Carli mentioned and began to stroke Megan's thighs.

"Hope would bring us vodka right now if we texted her," Megan agreed. She should stop them both. She should stop Alex's hands sliding up her shirt and Carli's hands sliding down her shorts. She should tell them both to get to bed - they had their biggest match of the cup tomorrow and they just....should stop.

"Hope wouldn't," Alex disagreed. "She's literally the most competitive human I've ever met. She'd never, ever jeopardize our chances with something dumb."

"You're so right," Megan agreed. "Which is why the two of you should...shit, Lloyd." She let out a groan.

"Should what?" Carli breathed in her ear.

But Megan ran out of thoughts as her co-captains made her forget everything that ever worried her. 

When she climaxed, it was something better than vodka, something more real. Something...

"Mmmm," Carli sighed with her as she and Alex put her to bed, pulling the covers up around her and kissing her on the forehead.

"Nothing ever ends, Rapinoe," Alex assured her. "We're always here for you."

"I love you guys," Megan murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

"We love you."


	2. I am so not tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an epic win over France, Hope arrives with party supplies.
> 
> (The muse arrived with vodka...so much love to those of you who read this last night X)

“Hey skipper.”

“Hope Solo,” Jill looked up from her drink at the bar. The staff, team, and friends and family had gathered at the hotel bar, and everyone was feeling a bit merry. Jill gave Hope a hug. “”How are you?”

“Amazing. I won’t ask how you are,” Hope smiled. 

“It’s pretty good,” Jill agreed. If she noticed that Hope had a bag over her shoulder that clinked, she didn’t mention it. “Alex is over there.”

“Thanks,” Hope grinned.

“HOOOOOOOOOOOOOPE,” Alex called as she spotted her keeper across the bar and made her way over, nearly plowing down someone’s aunt along the way.

Hope laughed as Alex threw herself at her. “How you been, Baby Horse?”

Alex squeezed her. “I think we played France for about six hours.”

"If you're tired..." Hope teased.

"I am so not tired," Alex promised her. She pressed a key card into Hope's hand. 

Hope smiled. "You better not be."

Alex had texted her the room number. Hope had to pause and say hello to a lot of old friends, and by the time she made it upstairs, it seemed most of the rest of the party had gotten started.

Opening the door, she found Alex and Carli on the bed with Megan sitting on the window seat, and Tobin lying on the floor.

"Well, hello, ladies," Hope said as she reached into her bag and produced two bottles of Absolut. 

"Well, hi," Tobin said as she jumped up.

"Hey you," Hope said as she handed one of the bottles to her and then wrapped and arm around her and kissed her.

"Hey! Don't you even get started without me!" Alex complained, but Carli caught her before she accosted the pair.

"Shh, let them...."

Tobin leaned into Hope with a moan and nearly dropped the bottle of vodka.

Megan cleared her throat loudly. "I may have scored both goals today."

Hope pulled away from Tobin who was a bit reluctant to let go. She grinned at Megan. "Yes you did, you gorgeous babe." She let go of Tobin and carried the second bottle over to Megan and knelt before her. 

"Oh Captain, my Captain."

Megan burst out laughing as she grabbed the bottle from Hope and kissed the top of her head. "You are such a...."

"Goddess?" Hope asked as she looked up, a twinkle in her sky blue eyes.

"Yes," Megan grinned as she leaned down and kissed her former teammate.

Hope let the kiss linger. She'd missed these women.

"Hope, we beat France. We need a party,” Alex demanded.

"Well obviously. That's why you called me."

Carli looked slightly anxious. "We have to...you know...we have a match Tuesday."

"Tuesday," Hope said with an eye roll. "And it's England. Who don't realize it's not still 1969."

"You were just supposed to bring one bottle," Megan said even as she peeled away the seal and went looking for glasses.

"One bottle is less than 20 shots. There are five of us. That's barely enough to get us drunk," Hope did the math.

"We got Megan off last night and we were all sober," Carli teased.

Hope grinned. "I'd be jealous except for the fact that I'm going to be fucking pissed off if none of you have been misbehaving in my absence."

"Hope. I haven't gotten fingered since like, 2018," Tobin sighed.

Hope gave the other three an incredulous look. "Excuse me? Have you SEEN this woman play soccer?"

"We've missed you," Alex tried to give Hope her big eyes, but Hope just shook her head. "I cannot even believe you."

"Alright, Hope Solo," Megan said as she produced a stack of paper cups. "Truth or dare."

"Mmm," Hope pondered as she sat on the edge of the bed and watch Tobin pour out measures of vodka which were certainly more than the standard 1.5 oz. Yeah, the first bottle would be done before someone got Tim Howard on the phone.

"Truth."

"Truth," Megan said as she grabbed one of the glasses and handed it over to Hope. "Truth...."

"DARE," Alex begged.

"Truth, Baby Horse," Hope admonished her. 

"Truth," Megan said again. Then her brown eyes lit up with an impish glee. “Who gives you a better orgasm? Men or women?”

Hope grinned wickedly. "Man. That is a lot of orgasms..."

Megan smiled sweetly. "I mean, I assume you're just getting cock since you retired, so..."

"So..." Hope laughed. 

"SAY IT WAS ME!" Alex yelled.

Carli threw a hand over her mouth. "For the love of god, Morgan!"

"I mean, there was that one time with Boca...."

Tobin rolled her eyes. "Hope is a slut muffin, next!"

Hope took the glass Megan offered her and downed the shot without a sputter. "It's always been you, Baby Horse."

Alex beamed.

"Alright," Hope took another glass from the side table. These French hotel rooms were decidedly smaller than the Canadian and American ones they were used to. Honestly, did the French not appreciate an orgy? "Carli Lloyd."

"Yes, Hope?"

"Do you know that someone called you 'Floyd Lloyd' on Twitter?"

"Is that a truth?" Carli asked as she took the glass from Hope with a wicked grin.

"No, it's a fact. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Carli said.

"Dare," Hope said. "I dare you...Alex, shut up."

"I didn't say anything!" Alex protested.

"You were thinking it," Hope said. "Carli. I dare you to lick your shot of vodka off Megan's amazing feet."

Carli made a face. "’Pinoe, have you showered?"

"Yes!" Megan protested. 

"Feet," Carli sighed as she looked down at Megan's feet. Megan was barefoot and her feet looked as...lovely as the average soccer player's.

"Come on Floyd," Megan said as she climbed on the bed. "Lick my feet, wench."

Carli grabbed Megan's left foot and pulled it toward her. "Like, how do I?"

"Here," Alex offered to take the glass. "You..." she tried to explain as Megan stuck her toes at Carli and Alex started to pour.

"Shit," Carli muttered as she tried to slurp up the vodka and ended up with half of it down the front of her shirt.

‘Well that wasn’t sexy,” Tobin made a face.

“Heath? Truth or Dare,” Carli shot at her even as she wiped her face and laid a kiss on Megan’s instep.

“Da-re,” Tobin sing-songed.

“Tobin. I want you to make me moan.” Carli said and licked vodka off her lips.

"Moan," Tobin said as she took a glass of vodka from Megan. "Alrighty then."

Hope grabbed Alex and pulled her off of the bed as Tobin bore down on Carli who looked slightly afraid of Tobin who looked like she was going to take this dare seriously.

"More than her game has improved," Megan told Hope as she wrapped an arm around her and laid her head on Hope's shoulder.

Tobin took the shot and then leaned over Carli, kissing her. Carli tried to hold back. She liked to moan. She knew her lovers liked her to moan and she would have but she wanted more from Tobin. Tobin pressed her body into Carli's, deepening the kiss.

"Carli is usually a moaner," Alex pondered as she watched Carli squirm as Tobin pulled her shirt off and nuzzled her breasts.

“Floyd showed up to the party without a bra?” Megan asked, impress as she tipped her head to see around Tobin. 

“They get in the way,” Hope agreed as Tobin latched on to the right one and….

“Oh god,” Carli moaned.

“Nice,” Alex sighed as, somewhat reluctantly, Tobin disengaged.

“Shit,” Carli groaned as her head started to clear.

Hope beamed. “Tobes?”

“Who’s next?” Tobin asked as she looked around.

“Me!” Alex called.

“Truth or Dare?” Tobin asked even though she had an idea what Alex was going to pick.

“Dare!” Alex grabbed her shot of vodka.

Tobin pondered for a moment even as she handed Carli her shirt back. Carli dragged it on. “Dare her to make me moan again.”

“No chance, Floyd,” Hope said.

“That’s going to stick, isn’t it?” Carli laughed.

“Totes. Give it to us, Heath Bar,” Hope ordered.

“I’ve MISSED you, Han Solo,” Tobin shot her a look, but they both burst out laughing. “Alex. We’ve got some uneven numbers here,” Tobin finally said. “Text someone to join us.”

“Oooh...Alex said with a wicked grin. “I know just the person…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....who is Alex going to call?


	3. Shut her up, Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new player arrives. Special guest appearance by Ashlyn Harris and Ali Krieger

Alex dialed the phone.

"Wait, is she CALLING someone?" Tobin asked, alarmed.

"People do occasionally use telephones to make calls, yes," Hope said with a laugh as she refilled the cups, adding a 6th, emptying the first bottle and stashing it back in her bag. As much as Jill knew exactly what was going on up here, the girls didn't need the cleaning staff finding empty liquor bottles and selling them out to the press. The headlines would be brutal.

"Hi! Alexi! Yeah!"

"Wait, you called LALAS?" Megan yelled across the room and lunged for Alex but was caught by Carli. "I will not...!"

Hope was doubled over laughing and nearly spilled the vodka as Tobin was now trying to wrest the phone off of Alex who squirmed away and ran for the bathroom.

"Yeah...we're all getting naked. Pinoe needs some love...so..."

"I WILL MURDER YOU AND YOUR FAMILY," Megan yelled at Alex through the door.

"Sure...," Alex was talking loud enough for everyone to hear. "Right...so I was calling to see if you wanted to borrow my wedding dress?"

Carli burst out laughing at the look on Megan's face. "Oh you bitch," Megan said and then started to laugh as well. Alexi had run his big mouth and said he'd wear a wedding dress at the Eiffel Tower.

"No, you're right, you don't have the chest to pull it off. Sorry..."

"I am actually going to have to kill her," Megan laughed as she dropped back onto the bed.

"Well, she didn't finish the dare, so she's going to have to drink," Tobin ruled. "I told her to get us another person here."

Alex emerged with an innocent smile. "Alright, who's next."

"Uh, hello? Where's our new playmate?" Tobin demanded as Hope held out an extra shot for Alex.

"Drink up!"

Alex grinned. "Chill, y'all. Kelley's parents are still here and she's trying to get them out the door."

"Mmm...Irish," Hope sighed as she still held the glass. "Well, here's a shot for your next victim."

Alex grabbed it. "Who's next?"

"Megan hasn't had one!" Carli insisted.

"Right," Alex said as she handed over the cup. "Pinoe, go get Kelley."

"No!" Megan said. "We said this stayed in the room!"

"Alex already called Lalas, it's already out of the room."

Megan downed the shot and sighed. "Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. O'Hara, we need your baby girl for some sloppy sex."

"You need her for some important team building exercises!" Hope corrected her.

"I'm not doing this," Megan said. "You didn't even let me pick truth or dare!"

"Truth is so boring," Carli protested. "We spend so much time together I know what brand of underwear you all prefer!"

"Fine," Megan said. "But I'm not even wearing any underwear right now."

"Yeah, we knew that, too," Alex grinned. "Kelley's in..."

"Yes, I know where she is," Megan cut her off as she headed for the door.

"But she..." Alex started as Megan closed the door behind her.

Megan glanced down the hall to be sure that there weren't any cute nephews running around and made her way down the hall. Honestly. Could she get dared to lick something off Hope? What even...

She knocked on the door. What was the door even doing closed? They always left the doors open unless something...?

Knocking again, Megan ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. She was so horny, she just wanted to...

The door opened and a rather annoyed looking Ashlyn Harris wearing nothing but a t-shirt glared at her.

"Ash- I...I thought this was Kelley's room."

"She and Ali switched because my room is next door," Ash said. 

"Hi Megan!" Ali called from the darkened room. "You wanna join us?"

Ashlyn chuckled. "Apparently I'm not satisfying her adequately."

"She's such a drama queen. I was thinking of Megan!" Ali countered.

"I'd love to," Megan said as she peered down at Ashlyn's legs. "But alas I've been sent on an errand to return with Kelley."

"I know Solo is in your room with vodka," Ashlyn said with a grin.

"She is. You guys wanna...?"

"Nah," Ashlyn gave her a kiss on the cheek. "We'll let Kelley have the fun. Alex must be dying to get her naked."

"Yeah," Megan agreed. "Have fun you two."

"Grab Hope's ass for me!" Ali called as Ashlyn shut the door.

Alex's face appeared at the end of the hall. "Were they naked?"

"Yep."

"Room 234," Alex smiled and closed the door again.

But as Megan approached, Kelley's parents appeared from the room along with her sister.

"Megan!" Kelley's mother gave her a hug. "You were so good today!"

Megan found herself trapped in a conversation with Kelley's parents. Kelley was giving her a look like 'I nearly had them out of here, what are you doing?'

But Megan gave good parent and was pleasant and chatty as she led the group down to the lobby of the hotel, ever so thankful that she had on a bra and shorts, even if she was missing her underwear.

By the time parents were kissed and out the door, Kelley was halfway to the elevator.

"Your parents are lovely."

"Alex Morgan texted me a picture of her breasts," Kelley held out her phone. "While my father was in the room."

Megan peered at the picture. "Nice."

"You left her with Hope," Kelley sighed. "Do you have any idea..."

But as the elevator doors closed on the lobby, Megan shoved Kelley against the wall and started to kiss her. Kelley let out a squeak of surprise but put up no resistance as Megan pressed into her.

The elevator reached their floor and Megan released her.

Kelley whimpered. 

"Well come on before the vodka is all gone."

Kelley raced after Megan as her captain led the way back to the room.

"Wait!"

"So done waiting," Megan said as she banged on the door.

Tobin opened the door, "Password?"

"Vodka," Megan said as she pushed the door open. She glanced around the room and saw Alex and Carli looking way too guilty lying on the bed with Hope perched in the window.

"Kelley!" Alex grabbed her from behind Megan and dragged her to the bed.

Kelley laughed as she let herself be fondled. Megan handed her a vodka. 

"She already made out with me in the elevator," Megan reported. "That was her dare."

"Wait what?!" Hope said. "No! You cannot do that!"

"Can and did," Megan said and stuck her tongue out at Hope who was giving her a dangerous look. "Drink up, Kel, and it's your turn."

Kelley tried to down the generous shot, but ended up coughing. "Is there a rule in this game that says we can't add some orange juice?"

Alex nuzzled her neck. "You're such a lightweight."

"Says the girl giggly on one shot," Carli had been crowded off the bed and moved to sit with Hope.

"We all had beers before!" Alex said. "Pick me, Kel!"

"Truth or dare, Alex?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to..." Kelley said as she glanced around at the faces in the room, various expressions of anticipation and impatience. She landed on Megan. "Give Megan your underwear."

"Sure," Alex said and before anyone could blink her shorts and underpants were around her ankles and she picked them up, shaking her bare ass at Kelley and handed them to Megan.

"Pink?" Megan asked as she frowned at the pair hanging on her fingers.

"I thought you knew what everyone's underwear was," Tobin said as she passed a glass of vodka to Alex.

"No, it's Floyd who has a tally of everyone's pants," Megan said and handed them to Carli. "For your collection."

"I don't..." Carli started to protest, but everyone was laughing at her, so she shrugged and shoved the flimsy pink pair in her pocket.

"FLOYD!" Alex called as she got off the bed, still half naked and handed Carli her vodka. "Truth or Dare!"

"Ask her how many girls panties she has stolen!" Tobin called.

"DARE!" Carli called out.

"Put on my underwear!" Alex giggled.

"Okay?" Carli agreed as she downed the shot with a sputter and pulling the underpants from her pocket, pulled them up over her shorts. It was awkward as her own backside was bit larger than Alex's.

"Wait, what?" Alex protested. "No! Take yours off!"

"She never said," Carli shrugged. "Hope, darling, truth or dare?"

"THIS IS NOT FAIR," Alex was still protesting even as Hope got up to take her shot.

"Dare me to shut her up," Hope requested.

"Yeah, that works," Carli grinned. Hope paused at the side of the bed to give Carli a sloppy, vodka kiss, and then turned to the bed. "Move, Irish."

Kelley scampered off the bed as Alex's protests died out as Hope bore down on her.

"You are such a little brat," Hope said as she straddled Alex and yanked her t-shirt over her head. 

"You're all cheating!" Alex pouted even as she tried not to smile. She hadn't been wearing a bra, and naked underneath Hope was not the worst place to be.

"She's still talking, Solo," Megan called over.

"Is it okay if she screams?" Hope asked as she traced a line down Alex's chest with her fingers and down her solid abs. Alex's legs were as wide as Hope's thighs would allow.

"Of course," Carli said as she watched Kelley snuggle up to Megan in the window seat. Everyone was impatient with the foreplay.

"Alex always gets naked first," Tobin muttered as Carli dropped to the floor next to her, eye level as Hope started to kiss Alex and slid her hand between her thighs. "I wanna be the girl who gets naked first."

"I could wear your underwear," Carli said as she kissed the side of Tobin's jaw.

"You already wear my underwear," Tobin breathed and looked up to see Megan giving her a look. 

"Slut," Megan mouthed even as Kelley had her hand under Megan's shirt.

"I am wearing your underwear," Carli realized, having missed the exchange.

Hope's clever fingers played with Alex for a few minutes as the others watched. "You gonna be quiet now, Baby Horse?"

"Mmmm," Alex moaned low as Hope gently pinched her clit.

"Good girl," Hope whispered and pulled away.

Alex's eyes flew open. "What...? No!"

"She's talking again!" Carli protested.

Hope licked her fingers. "I got her to shut up. You didn't say how long!"

Alex let out a groan of frustration as her own hand drifted between her thighs. Just a little to take the edge off.

"No!" Hope smacked her hand.

Alex let out a whine, but obeyed. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it, biting her lip.

Hope grinned as she picked up the last glass of vodka for the round. "Right. Who hasn't gone?"

They all looked around and landed on Tobin. "You've only gone once!" Carli announced.

Tobin blushed. "Alright, dare me, Solo."

Hope handed her the glass. "Get your underwear back from Floyd."


	4. Who wears cartoon underpants?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin, apparently

“All of it?” Tobin asked. “Or just the pair she’s currently wearing?”

“Fuck, Floyd how much underwear have you stolen?”

Carli stood up. “My name is Carli Lloyd and I am a pervert.”

“Well, you are wearing Alex’s pants.”

“Fine,” Carli pulled off Alex’s pants. “Though I’m keeping these,” she said as she stuffed them in her pocket.

“Floyd, you’re creepy. Do you have like underwear spreadsheets?” Hope asked.

“No, but I do keep yours under my pillow,” Carli said with a wide, innocent look.

“You are full of crap,” Megan pronounced as she smacked Carli on the hip. “Are you even actually wearing Tobin’s panties?”

“Yes, actually,” Carli grinned. “I didn’t have any clean ones.”

“Do some damn laundry,” Megan rolled her eyes.

“Well, she’s still wearing your pants, Heath, and you need them back,” Hope took charge. “And none of this bullshit just asking her for them. I want you on top of that pervert and I want you to peel them off.”

“I always have to be on top,” Tobin sighed. “Why does no one tie me up?”

“You have bondage fantasies?”

“Who doesn’t?” Tobin asked as she took the shot and grabbed Carli’s arm. “Get down here, pervert.”

“I think I liked Floyd, better,” Carli pondered as she was yanked to the floor. “Sheesh, Tobe.”

“Hope said to get forceful with you,” Tobin apologized even as she grabbed hold of the edges of Carli’s shorts and pulled them down. They got stuck on her hips. Tobin reached inside and untied them and yanked them off.

“You took the blue ones? You know those are my lucky ones!”

“It was that or the ones with puppies on them!” Carli replied. “You know I don’t like cartoon dogs on my...crotch.”

“Is this conversation actually happening?” Hope asked as she peered over the edge of the bed.

"It's like those bath poof things that have a cuddly toy sticking out of them," Kelley agreed. "Like, am I really washing my va-jay-jay with this duckie's face?"

"I cannot believe you all think about this stuff," Megan rolled her eyes again as she caressed Kelley's side.

"Do you wash your girly bits with cuddly toys?" Hope asked.

"No. I wash my girly bits with the tears of misogynists."

"What?" Tobin asked as she'd peeled off Carli's shirt.

"Yeah, I don't get it either," Megan admitted. "I'm drunk and horny. Get in there on Floyd."

"She said your pants, not my bra," Carli mentioned as she made no move to stop Tobin who was now working her bra over her head. 

"Do you own anything but sports bras?" Hope asked.

"Not any clean ones," Carli stuck her tongue out.

"You'll borrow Heath's pants but not her bras?"

"Wrong size," Tobin told her as she chucked the bra at Hope's head.

Tobin smiled down at Carli. "So, teeth, you think?"

"Not on my crotch, no," Carli said with an impish smile.

Megan shrugged. "Now, let's not limit ourselves here."

Tobin gave Carli a toothy grin and leaned over to breathe hot air on her belly. Carli closed her eyes. Mmm, her head was everywhere. Hard liquor was always her downfall. Which she supposed was why it was so good for this game.

Tobin was indeed attempting to use her teeth to remove her underwear and Carli lifted her hips to help out. Don't stop with my underwear, Tobin, Carli tried her best telepathy. I'm naked and drunk and I wish I didn't have to be drunk for these things to happen. Why couldn't they just...

Tobin was managing to wriggle the underpants off of her one side at a time until she was able to drag them down and over her feet. Carli let her thighs fall open and waited. Surely Hope or Megan or someone would instruct them to get the next round going. Make her...

But no one was talking. And soft kisses began to work their way up Carli's thigh. Probably Tobin. Maybe not. Did she care? She loved them all. She loved everything about this team. They were one.

When Tobin's mouth found her center, Carli let out another moan. Yep...just keep... "Yeah..."

She didn't even care if everyone was watching her, but at the moment, no one was.

Hope had zoned in on the naked Alex who'd been clutching at the pillow like it was the only anchor she had left on sanity. Kelley and Megan were full on making out on the window sill. These rooms were entirely too small, was the only thought Megan had as she tugged Kelley toward the bed. Hope could make room.

"Too many clothes," Kelley muttered as she tried to take her own off and nearly tripped over Tobin's feet. She tumbled to the bed, half on top of Hope and Megan helped her rid herself of her shorts and underwear.

Yep, Kelley thought as Megan tossed her own shorts aside- she really hadn't been wearing underwear.

Megan caught the look on her face. "I need to do laundry, too."

"You can borrow mine," Kelley offered her her panties which had kittens on them.

"Why do you all have underwear with animals on them?" Megan wondered as she took a moment to examine the kittens. "I have no underwear with animals on them."

"I think it might be illegal in France," Hope said as she grabbed the pair and threw them towards the trash can.

"Silk thongs, only?" Kelley asked as she watched Hope removed her own pants.

"Definitely," Hope agreed as she dropped them on Carli. "Here. For your collection."

Carli was utterly ignoring her as Tobin had her pinned to the floor. Maybe teeth were a...good thing...

"Oh GOD," Alex cried out as Hope had somehow managed to make her come and take her clothes off at the same time. It hadn't taken a whole lot, to be perfectly honest.

Hope caught her mouth in a kiss as Alex rode the orgasm down, Hope's fingers still working her deftly.

"Still the best, Baby Horse?"

"Always," Alex had a dopey grin on her face.

"Come on," Kelley insisted as she pushed Alex to the side. "Megan next."

"Me?" Megan asked, eyes wide. "But..."

"Only the best for our superstar," Hope agreed as she wrested the purple haired goddess down. Alex scooted up to the head of the bed and Hope helped settle Megan between her thighs. 

"Mmm," Alex sighed as she slid her arms around Megan and nuzzled her neck. "Kelley, our star needs some excellent orgasms."

"Yes, captain," Kelley agreed with a giggle as she moved in between Megan's thighs.

Hope laid beside Megan and watched, sliding her own fingers between her legs as she watched Alex fondle and tease Megan's breasts while Kelley had some impressive technique. Yeah, these girls had definitely not been behaving themselves in her absence. 

Good.

They were out of words, using their mouths for much more entertaining purposes. When Kelley finished with Megan, Hope got on her, finding a way to manage a 69 in the limited space available.

After a while, there wasn't much more than a sated pile of limbs on the bed as they began to drift off to sleep.

“Hey!” Tobin called up from the floor. “Someone is going to have to come untie me before you all fall asleep.”

All four on the bed looked over to see Tobin’s arms somehow tied to the leg of the table using Hope’s thong.

Carli was sitting next to her looking proud of herself. “What else did you think I was doing with everyone’s underwear?”


	5. Bitch, that was MY last nacho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan is unhappy to miss the semi, but the party after is going to be amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovelies who've been cheering me on- this is just a start. The muse got a little cranky, but I have more planned!
> 
> X

Megan stood, watching the warm up, ignoring the cameras, trying not to look…anything. Was she angry? Yes she was, but she wasn’t angry at Jill and if she looked angry they’d think she’d been dropped and…

“You look like you’d actually like to rip someone’s head off,” Ashlyn told her as she paused beside Megan.

“Oh...I was going for quietly determined to make the best of things.”

“No, you look like ‘bitch, that was MY last nacho’.”

Megan bit her lip. “Go away, Harris.”

“I’m just saying.”

Yeah, she was angry that she was 33 (34 on Friday) and her body was giving out on her. It was the fucking semi finals.

Maybe she could play today, but what if she made it worse? What about the final...not that there would be a final if they didn't win this one.

"We got this," Alex told her as she came over.

"I know you do. I trust you."

"Then rest up for the final. We'll get you there."

What followed was the longest two hours of Megan's life. England were so fucking good. And they wanted it as bad as the US did.

"THAT WAS NEVER A FUCKING PENALTY."

Somehow, at the end of the match, they came out on top. "Oh YES!" Megan cheered and went to celebrate with her teammates. Literally everyone on the pitch had gone to surround Alyssa who's epic penalty save had secured the victory.

*

Back on the bus to the hotel, Alex turned her phone on. She had a text from Tim Howard.

"You ladies free later? I have vodka and some friends."

She realized the text had gone to Megan and Carli as well. She locked eyes with Carli who grinned. 

"We like Vodka."

Tim texted he'd send them an Uber at one. Alex looked at her watch. It was already after midnight. Not that anyone was getting to bed any time soon.

"An Uber?" Megan asked as she leaned over the seat. "Why doesn't he just come to the hotel?"

"Because our rooms are smaller than my college dorm?" Alex pointed out.

In the end, Jill told them to have all the fun they wanted, in the hotel, and Megan glanced at Carli and Alex who both smiled sweetly.

*

"I cannot believe we are actually sneaking out of the team hotel right now," Carli said as she pulled her hoodie up despite the sweltering heat in Lyon.

"Carli. Tim Howard has vodka," Alex put her arm around her.

"I know," Carli said as she looked around the area. "But Megan is already hurt and..."

“It was the match, not the sex!” Megan had insisted.

"Would you two grandmas shut up and help me tape this lock?" Megan asked as she pulled a strip from a roll of duct table. Oldest trick in the book to tape open the back door so that from all appearances it was shut and locked, but they could get in, later. Megan may have snuck out a few times in her life.

They piled into the back of an Uber that Tim had sent for them. The drive appeared to give no fucks that the three captains of the US national team were giggling in the back of his car.

"So Tim and I'm assuming Hope- anyone else?" Carli asked

"Tim said he had friends," Megan told them. 

"Friend...like...an old friend or a new friend?"

"That Pulisic is adorable," Alex said. 

"Aren't the men in a tournament right now?" Carli wondered.

"Oh, that Golden Cuppy thingy," Megan said. "Did they beat Trinidad and Tobago?"

"I think so," Alex said. 

"We should probably support them more," Carli mentioned. 

"We are. I didn't even wear underwear tonight."

*

The Uber dropped them off at the back door to the lavish hotel Tim had booked a suite in.

"Is this a good time to bring up the pay gap?" Megan wondered as they knocked on the door.

“I bet someone does their laundry for them,” Alex agreed. 

“Your mom does yours!” Carli reminded her. 

“She can do yours too. Who’s pants are you wearing?”

“Mine, thank you.”

“I saw you buying more at the Primark,” Megan teased her.

“Hey, they’re clean,” Carli shrugged.

Alex knocked again, impatiently. The streets were full of celebrating fans and the last thing they needed were some eager supporters wanting selfies and Jill finding them on Instagram.

The door pushed open. “Hold your horses already.”

Tim Howard stuck his head out. "Well, hi."

"Let us in," Megan laughed and tried to push past him.

"Did you at least bring vodka???" Tim was laughing as he followed them in, wondering how soon they would realize they didn't know how to get to the room.

"Hope has vodka."

"Who invited Hope?"

Megan did not feel the need to answer that. Hope was always invited.

Alex turned to Tim as she managed to find the elevator without his help. "What room, Timmy?"

Tim pushed a button and the door closed. "You guys are so mentally tough. The level has gone up so much in the game in the last four years and you just rise above it."

"Some times you just have to get out there and do it," Carli agreed.

They arrived on the floor and Tim produced a key card which opened the door to, quite frankly, a lavish suite.

Hope was lying on a king sized bed, cuddled up with Stu Holden.

"Hi STU!" Alex said as she ran to join the pair.

Hope looked at the three. "What? Where's Alyssa?"

"Tim only texted us" Megan said.

"Sure, but...shit, a penalty save? In a World Cup semi final? I need to worship that goddess," Hope said with a pout. 

"It's my birthday," Alex said with the childish glee of a four year old who'd realized that birthdays are kind of a big deal.

"Yes it is, old woman," Hope said as she kissed her.

"Actually, it was yesterday," said a familiar voice and they all looked up to see Carlos Bocanegra emerge from the bathroom carrying a cake.

"CAKE!" Alex cheered.

"Carlos!" Carli cheered, having long had a crush on the former USMNT defender.

"Vodka!" Tim admonished them all as he produced a bottle and a tray of crystal shot glasses.

"Yeah, this is definitely a good time to bring up the pay gap."


	6. I'm not touching you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alyssa decides it's her time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy- it's the 4th tomorrow and then I have a family wedding this weekend. I will do my best to get you more before the final, but at the moment I'm trying to work out how to get to WATCH the final without offending my ancestors...

It really wasn’t easy living in the shadow of Hope Solo. Not only was she one of the greatest keepers to ever play the game, she was also a goddess with a train wreck of a personal life that you couldn’t look away from.

So when Jill has put plain, boring Alyssa between the sticks after Hope, well, how did you even begin to live up to that? Nevermind a lot of people felt Ashlyn was the heir apparent - an equally beautiful, strong woman.

Alyssa knew much was expected, and pen were poised on paper to lay the blame of any failures at her feet.

“You’ve got this, you just need to own that goal,” Christen had told her. “Those strikers have no right to get in your space. Let them know it.

So when Ellen White had stepped forward to tie up the match, Alyssa knew there was no way she was letting the ball in the net.

“I knew you had that,” Christen had told her later. “You knew you had that.”

It was her goal, now. No one else’s shadow to hide under. No ready excuses. She was the best keeper in the United States- maybe the world.

She knocked on the door of the hotel suite with a new sense of confidence. She didn’t need to wait for permission.

The door opened and a surprised looking Tim Howard stood there. And then he grinned. 

“If that’s room service, we need ice. Fucking French and their fucking refusal...to…”

Hope had appeared behind Tim and trailed off into a wicked grin. “You DID bring me Naeher!”

Megan, Carli, and Alex all exchanged looks. Who had…?

“I invited myself,” Alyssa replied as she stepped into the room, and for a moment, catching the look between her captains, she faltered. Were they mad…?

But Megan’s face broke into a delighted smile. “God, I love you.”

Hope wrapped her arms around Alyssa from behind. “You, my goddess, are going to be worshiped tonight.” Hope kissed the side of her neck. “Stu, ‘Los, you know the greatest keeper on the planet?”

“I’ve never had the pleasure,” Carlos said and came over from where he’d been pouring shots of vodka. “It’s an honor.”

Alyssa flushed. She may have had a poster of him in her bedroom when she was in middle school. Maybe she shouldn’t tell them that.

“So,” Megain said as she took over from Carlos pouring the first round, and added a spare glass. The room had an actual bar, a couch and...well, they had 8 people now- they needed the space. “Do you know the rules of the game?” She began to hand around the glasses.

Alyssa grinned as she took hers. “Ah, well, I may have read your blog.”

“Yes, you did,” Hope squeezed her again and let go. 

Everyone took the first shot and the glasses were returned to the bar to be refilled.

“Alright, we got too many people here and Floyd will try to get out of taking her turn,” Hope said as she released Alyssa.

“I will not,” Carli protested.

“Yes, I will dare you to get Tim’s underpants,” Hope promised as she found a sheet of hotel stationary and tore it into eight pieces and wrote the name of each person on a slip.

Tim handed her a glass and Hope dropped the names in. She offered the glass to Alyssa.

Alex was getting full on jealous at this point as she watched Hope fawn over Alyssa. After all, wasn’t it her birthday? Hadn’t SHE scored the winning goal?

Alyssa drew a name. “Carlos!”

He grinned. “YES!”

“Another,” Hope said. “Los, you get to dare…”

“Stu!”

“Ah, Stu,” Carlos grinned at his former teammate. He offered the cheeky blond his shot. “Truth or Dare, Stuart?”

“Dare!” Stu said as he took the shot.

“Stuart,” Carlos said as she settled onto the couch and everyone else found a place to be. Stu was still on the bed and Hope pulled Alyssa to join him. Carli and Alex joined Carlos on the couch and Tim pulled Megan to the floor in the space between with him.

“Wanna sit in my lap, Pinoe?”

“Down, boy.”

“Stuard,” Carlos repeated and glared at the distracted writer. “I dare you to take everyone’s shirt off.”

“Ooh!” Stu grinned.

“Wait, what?” Carli said. “This is the first round!”

“Well, we know who isn’t wearing a bra,” Alex burst out laughing.

“Like you couldn’t tell?” Carlos gave her a wicked smile.

“Some of us don’t spend all day looking at boobs, ‘Los,” Megan told him.

“And you get to see so many,” Carlos lamented.

Stu pulled his own shirt and threw it over the side of the bed and reached for Hope, who gamely raised her arms and let him. He gave her a kiss.

Alyssa was already pink in the face as he turned to her. 

Yeah, maybe in her bold move to show up unannounced, she should have considered her underwear.

“That has got to be the rattiest old sports bra I have ever seen,” Hope commented as Stu pulled off Alyssa’s shirt and gave her a kiss.

“She hasn’t done laundry, either,” Carli laughed.

Alyssa laughed too. “At least I wore one!”

Stu jumped off the bed and approached the couch and turned to Carli.

“We’re all getting you gift cards to Victoria’s Secret for Christmas,” Alex said as Carli resisted Stu for a minute, but then he tickled her side and she relinquished the top.

“Boobs!”

“Stuars, you’re not 15, FFS,” Tim laughed.

Carli crossed her arms over her chest and ducked Stu’s kiss.

Everyone else’s shirts were dispatched by Stu who got in a number of fondles along the way.

He returned to Hope with a shot glass. “Next!”

Hope offered him the glass of names and Stu pulled one out.

“Alex!”

"Me?" Alex squeaked.

"Yes, Birthday Girl, match winning goal scorer," Stu said with a gleam in his eye. "Truth or dare?"

Alex beamed under the praise. "Dare!"

"Alex. Give Carli your bra," Stu said.

Megan let out a shout of glee. "YOU read my blog."

"Duh," Stu said as he handed Alex the shot. 

Alex tried to look angry, but, you know. Naked was better on a night like this. She unclasped the black, lacy number she was wearing and handed it across Carlos who wasn't sure which direction to look.

"Thanks," Carli said as she swung it on her finger. Everyone was looking at her, expecting her to put it on.

"What?" Carli shrugged as she dropped it to the floor.. "It's not like you've all not already seen them."

"Los, keep your hands to yourself," Hope admonished as he went for the stretch to put his arms around both women.

He grinned and did it anyway, laying his hands on their shoulders.

Hope shook the cup at Alex who was drinking her vodka a bit daintily. "Finish that already."

Alex stuck out her tongue and got up to grab the next shot and a name from the cup. "Carli!" she called out.

"Truth," her fellow striker said emphatically. "I'm already half naked over here."

Alex made a face, having already dreamed up a good dare. "Fine," she handed Carli the shot. "Why are you not wearing a bra?"

"Because they were all dirty?"

"LIES," Megan proclaimed. "Fess up or take another shot."

"What?" Carli demanded. "I told you..."

"I know you did," Alex knelt in front of Carli. "But that was such bullshit. Why?"

"Do you want me to say that I was feeling slutty and wanted to get naked faster?" Carli asked belligerently.

"No," Alex shook her head. "I want you to tell everyone that Kelley was feeling you up on the bus ride and took it off and you didn't have time to go back to your room to get another one."

"ALEX!" Carli yelled but went pink all over. 

"Oh DAMN," Carlos groaned. "Carli's already been messing around."

Alex took another glass and handed it to Carli.

"What? No! You got the truth!"

"Mmm, but Alex had to tell us," Hope ruled. "Down them both!"

"Bullshit," Carli muttered, but she gamely downed both shots. Crap she was already light headed. 

Alex took the cup of names from Hope and handed it to Carli. "NEXT!"

Carli set down the glasses on the floor and pulled a name. "Tim."

"Yes, darlin'?" Tim asked in his worst Southern drawl.

"Truth...or dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare," Carli said as she sat back, finding herself again snuggled against the side of Carlos. "Dare...dare..."

Carlos laid his chin on the top of her head. "You could get his pants off."

"Nah," Carli said. "I want some action."

That got a giggle from the room. 

"Tim. You cannot touch Megan for the next fifteen minutes," Carli decided as Megan was well settled against the keeper.

Megan gave her a glare. "You. Bitch."

Carli gave her an innocent look. "Sorry, Megs? Did you want another fuck?"

"YES," Megan said with a pout as Tim disengaged from her. 

"I could have said the rest of the night, Pinoe," Carli said.

"She might actually murder you if you did that," Alex said.

Alyssa was giggling on the bed as Tim caught her eye and got up to sit with her instead. "Hi."

"Hi."

"You should have told him he couldn't touch anyone," Alex shook her head.

"You're up," Carli said.

"Draw one for me," Tim said and wrapped himself around Alyssa.

"Alyssa!" Carli laughed as the name was revealed. 

"Oooh," Tim said with a wolfish grin. "Truth or Dare?"

Alyssa could have fainted. "D-d-dare," she said.

Hope grinned at her and then nudged Tim. She gave him a pleading look.

Tim sighed. "Fine, make out with Solo."

Alyssa blushed as Alex came over with her shot. "She likes it when you nibble on her lips."

Hope laughed as she watched Alyssa panic, but the woman was not backing down as she downed the shot in one go and handed Tim the glass.

"Well?" Hope asked as she sat up, expecting something tentative, but a moment later, she found herself flat on her back with Alyssa straddling her.

"Oh, YES!" Megan cheered.

Hope let out an involuntary moan as Alyssa kissed her, diving in like she was a striker trying to score on her goal. Alyssa pinned her hands over her head.

After several long minutes, Tim cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should just...let them see where this goes," Stu suggested as Hope was writhing under Alyssa, threatening to unseat the younger keeper, but clearly enjoying herself.

"I could watch this," Megan agreed as she'd crawled to the edge of the bed for a better view.

Finally, Alyssa disengaged with a triumphant look leaving Hope lying on the bed.

"Jesus FUCK Alyssa," Hope swore.

"Sorry," Alyssa said and was clearly not. "Been wanting to do that for awhile."

Hope made a lunge for her, but Alyssa scampered to the other side of Tim.

"You can wait."

"I thought I already loved this woman," Alex grinned as she got up to give Alyssa the next shot and offered her a name.

Alyssa looked at the paper. "Megan!"

"DARE ME TO KISS YOU," Megan said.

"No," Alyssa shook her finger at Megan and handed her the shot. "I dare YOU to make Tim MISERABLE for the last ten minutes he can't touch you."

"Actually, he's down to seven. You took a long time making out with Solo," Carli said as she checked her watch.

"So basically I have to pretend like we're about 10 years old in the back of our parent's car playing the 'I'm not touching you!' game?"

"Basically," Alyssa agreed.

"Fine," Megan took the shot and got up. Alyssa and Hope made space on the bed, dragging Stu with them, and Tim sat, perhaps a bit petulantly and waited for Megan. Megan climbed onto the bed and loomed over Tim. "I'm not touching you."

"I'm aware of that," Tim said as he licked his lips.

Megan ran her hand through her purple locks and rubbed the side of her neck. "Not touching you."

Tim closed his eyes.

"Not touching you," Megan whispered in his ear and let out a low whimper.

Tim growled.

"What do we get to do to Howard if he grabs her before the time is up?" Carlos asked as he leaned over to look at Carli's watch. Okay, he was looking at her boobs, alright? She's got them out.

"We banish him to the hallway for the next round?" Alex offered as Megan breathed on Tim's bare chest.

"You are all assholes and I hate every one of you!" Tim announced as Megan moaned.

"Three more minutes!" Carli announced, shaving a minute off as everyone could see how hard Tim was. Poor sod.

"Three minutes? Mmmm, I could fuck you so good in three minutes," Megan told him.

"I'm going to fuck YOU."

"No no no, Howard. You may have the money, but we still get to be in charge in this room. You know I want to be on top."

"Please call time before I lose my mind," Stu whined.

"Fine, time!" Carli said and Tim grabbed Megan and threw her down on the bed. 

"I'm so going to be on top," he growled.

Megan laughed. "We'll see about that. Get off me Howard, it's not your dare."

Tim let out a groan of frustration and did as he was told. Megan escaped back to her seat on the floor, but she was grinning widely.

"Right, where were we?" Alex asked with a squirm.

"Megan's dare!"

Alex realized she still had the cup and dropped the last card into Megan's hand.

"Hope!" Megan said and Hope climbed off the bed to get her shot.

"Make it a good one, Pinoe."

“I dare you….”

“Maybe I want to truth?”

“No,” Megan shook her head. “No one wants your dark secrets.”

Hope blew her a kiss and took the shot.

“I dare you…”


	7. I dare you...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megan’s dare for Hope 
> 
> X

“I dare you to make a five minute speech on why men’s soccer is superior to women’s.”

The boys burst out laughing. 

Hope snorted. “Well, it’s not. The. End.”

Megan had a wicked look on her face. “Five minutes.”

Hope groaned and buried her face in the duvet. 

“You gotta!” Stu said and tickled Hope’s side. “You can start by saying how physically superior we are.”

Hope grabbed his wrist and in one swift move, had him flat on his back. “Say again?”

“And better looking!” Carlos added. 

Tim was shaking his head. “I’m so staying out of this one.”

“Fine,” Hope said as she released Stu. She threw her hair back with a dramatic sigh. “Start the clock.”

Megan set the stop watch on her watch. “Go.”

“Oh my god!” Hope began, opening her blue eyes wide. “So like boys are totally superior to girls because they like so know so much more than girls about sports than girls! They like spend their WHOLE lives doing sports. Well, I mean when they’re not jerking off.”

Alex let out a snort. 

“Hey!” Stu protested. 

“And oh. My. GOD. Can we even talk about how boys and their penises are like amazing?”

Alex and Carli were laughing so hard they were nearly falling off the couch. 

“Like, you play soooo much better when you have your balls jiggling around in your shorts. I mean, you have BALLS attached to your body so you MUST be better at sporting!”

“Why do I feel like my manhood is being mocked?” Carlos asked. 

“I mean, how do you boys even stop playing with your beautiful cocks to even have time to play sports? If I had a penis, I’d never stop!”

“She’s going to kill me,” Alex gasped. 

“Just...stroking,” Hope gazed into Tim’s eyes, “those massive, hard cocks all day long. I bet you wish you could suck on a cock right now.” Hope moaned. 

Tim bit his lip and Stu whimpered. 

Carlos groaned. “I thought she was supposed to be talking about soccer?”

“I am,” Hope insisted. “Because cocks make men better, faster, and smarter!” Hope’s eyes got even wider as she gazed at Tim. “Can...can I hold your cock, Timmy?”

“Yes.”

“TIME,” Megan called before Tim could get his shorts off. 

“But, COCK.”

“Down, girl,” Megan laughed. 

Alex wiped her eyes. “You’re a goddess.”

Hope blew her a kiss. “Next round?”


	8. I WANT TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 begins....Alyssa has had a bit too much vodka.

Everyone got up to stretch as Hope tried to collect up the slips of paper from the last round and finally gave up and grabbed another sheet of paper.

Tim was lying on the couch with his hard on, trying to think about things that were not sex, but Carli and Alex were shirtless- Stu and Carlos for that matter, and Alyssa was dancing around the room.

"Lyss, did you eat dinner?" Megan asked as the keeper giggled into her ear.

"No," Alyssa admitted as she watched Megan pour out the second bottle of vodka- the first being long gone. "I had to hide in the laundry room and then sneak out the kitchen door."

"Oh dear girl," Carli said. "Tim. The girl needs some food...and do not say your cock."

"Room service," Stu said and went to find the menu.

"Your hotel has room service? Fucking, hell. Get me french fries," Alex told him. 

"And more ice!" Hope ordered.

When finally the food was on its way, Megan passed out the second round shots. "Round two, bitches. Nothing is off limits!"

"I'm so going with truth," Alyssa giggled as she claimed a spot next to Carlos on the couch with Alex, leaving Carli to take up a seat on the floor with Megan. Stu, Hope, and Tim were back on the bed.

"Alright, I went last on the last round so I get to go first this time," Hope said as she dove into the cup to produce a name. "Alyssa!!!!"

"Oh god!" Alyssa giggled as she buried her head in her hands.

"Oh, boy!" Hope said and went to get another shot for Alyssa.

"She's gonna puke if you feed her any more vodka on her empty stomach!" Megan said, her momma bear side coming out.

"Okay," Hope said with a smile. "Then I dare..."

"I WANT TRUTH."

"No," Hope said as she turned to Alyssa with the shot in her hand. "I dare you to have Carlos lick all of this vodka off of your chest."

Carlos grinned. "Oooh, this is a good dare." He reached for the vodka while shoving Alex to the floor. The striker squeaked.

Alyssa was pink up to the tips of her ears. "But....I..."

"Take your bra off," Carlos ordered as Stu went to find a towel. No sense ruining the sofa.

"Oh my god," Alyssa breathed as she pulled the old sports bra over her head and dropped it on the floor, instinctively covering her chest with her arms.

"Girl, we are way past modesty," Hope said as she took the towel from Stu and laid it on the couch. "Lie down. And my suggestion would be to keep your eyes closed. It's so much better."

"You regularly get vodka licked off your tits?" Megan asked with a chuckle.

"Well, usually whipped cream or like chocolate sauce," Hope shrugged as she took up a post on the bed where she could watch.

"Man, what do those sports bras do to your skin?" Carlos asked as he spied the angry red marks on Alyssa's chest.

"We have to keep those bad boys in check while we're dominating the entire universe," Hope said.

Alyssa closed her eyes as she was told and willed herself to relax. This was fine. This was just all of her teenage fantasies in one room...getting ready to lick vodka off her boobs.

Carlos started with a dribble down between her breasts and Alyssa let out a little gasp.

"Cold?" Carlos asked in a whisper as he leaned down to liiiiick it up.

"Wait, I can't see!" Megan complained as Carlos was blocking her view.

Somehow everyone ended up leaning over the back of the couch as Carlos continued. He was certainly taking his time as drips fell from the glass as he circled her left breast and then her right. She was biting her lip and trying so hard not to moan out loud and embarrass herself.

"Please tell me you're not embarrassed," Hope whispered in her ear like the sage she really was. "Because everyone is jealous of you right now."

"Solo? Back off," Carlos growled at the keeper and got a growl back in return. 

"She's my girl."

"Right now she's my girl."

Alyssa kept her eyes closed and let out a whimper.

"Los, the lady is waiting!" Tim ordered as he was leaning into the back of Megan with his painfully hard cock.

Megan glanced around and slid her right hand behind her back to give him a fondle.

Now Tim had to close his eyes and fight the groan that would alert the group to their extracurriculars.

Carlos's hand played on Alyssa quivering stomach as he finished his work, slowly starting to inch lower...and lower...

As the last of the vodka was dribbled on, Tim let out a grunt and everyone turned to watch his O face as Megan finished him off.

"Oops."

"MEGAN ANNA RAPINOE!" Hope yelled as there was a knock on the door and everyone scrambled.

"Crap- get the door, Stu!" Carli called as half naked people tried to get under cover.

"Do not let the room service guy in the room," Alex begged even as she pulled on Tim's t-shirt.

Carlos went ahead and finished the job and then gave her a light kiss before offering her his shirt. “You, my dear, are delicious.

Alyssa moaned.

Stu grabbed his wallet and went to the door. Checking everyone was...not naked, he pulled 20 Euro out of his wallet and cracked open the door.

"Room Service?" said the stereo-typically rude French waiter.

"Yup," Stu said, not letting him in. He grabbed the bill to sign and stuffed the twenty into the folder. "Thanks."

The guy rolled his eyes and departed as Stu dragged the cart into the room.

"Food!" Alex said as she scampered to the cart.

Alyssa was still lying on the couch in a daze. "Darling, you've got to eat something," Megan told her as she leaned down to kiss her keeper's forehead.

"I will," Alyssa opened her eyes and grinned at Megan.

"Having fun?"

"So much fun," Alyssa agreed as Alex came to join her with a plate of fries.


	9. Ya get all STICKY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carli is annoyed and Alyssa is elated...

They took a snack break as Alex and Alyssa demolished the fries and everyone else snacked on the cheese and crackers Stu had ordered up.

"Alright," Hope said as she licked brie off her fingers. "Alyssa, your turn to dare!"

"And we need some shirts back off here," Tim ordered, having gone and changed his pants and come back in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs.

Alyssa wondered if there was a way she could make off with Carlos's worn old USA t-shirt. It smelled so good. She peeled it off and hid it in the couch cushions. Why were other people's shirts always 100% better than your own?

Alyssa reached for the glass and pulled out a name. "Alex!"

"Whooo!" she cheered and took a shot of vodka from Hope. "We should have pulled the name earlier. You could have eaten fries out of my..."

"GROSS!" Carli didn't let her finish the sentence.

"You're a pervert, Floyd," Alex shook her finger at her. 

"Food sex is...wrong."

"Not even whipped cream?"

"Ya get all STICKY," Carli made a face.

"Stu, call room service again, Carli is going to be a sundae by the end of this evening," Hope ordered.

"Please. I got whipped cream," Tim rolled his eyes and went to the mini fridge. He pulled out three cans.

Carli made a face and Alex cleared her throat. "MY dare."

"You're very needy today," Alyssa chided her.

"Game winning goal!" Alex pointed at herself.

"Alright game winner," Alyssa said pointedly. Never mind she saved that pen that would have equalized. "I dare YOU to make a sundae out of Carli's boobs and then lick it off."

Hope jumped off the bed and came to give Alyssa a hug. "I love you so much."

"I'm scoring an OG at the final just so you can't have a clean sheet," Carli gave her a death glare, but Alyssa blew her a kiss.

"Where did the towel go?" Alex asked as she rooted under Carlos's ass to come up with the towel they hadn't needed either because Carlos had not wasted any of the vodka.

"Oooh!" Carlos appreciated the free fondle.

"Lay her out on the bed so we can see it!!!" Megan demanded.

"I'm not going to enjoy this," Carli informed them all as she laid down on the towel and gave Alex a glare.

Alex gave her a pout. "But...you usually like it when I lick your tits."

"Sure," Carli agreed. "But now they're gonna be all sticky and gross."

"I can clean them off when I'm done!" Alex promised.

"So...you're okay with your tits covered in spit, but not whipped cream?" Tim asked. He'd scooted to the head of the bed and was looming over Carli.

"Have you ever woken up stuck to the sheets?" Carli asked.

"Yes," Tim grinned.

"Sex is so gross," Alyssa agreed as she rested her chin on the edge of the bed. "And you have to do so much laundry."

"Sex in the shower," Hope offered as she handed Alex the can of whipped cream and cuddled up next to Alyssa.

"That only works if you have like one of those handicap bars to hang on to," Stu said. "And you legit cannot get any leverage."

"In the bath?" Hope said.

"Flooding."

"You people never actually get laid, do you?" Hope said with a sad shake of her head. "Were you never so turned on that you just FUCKED and cleaned up the mess later?"

"Only if we were sure we had enough towels," Carli said. 

Alex popped the cap off the whipped cream and took a shot. "We have towels and wet wipes."

"Did anyone bring condoms?" Alyssa wondered.

"Questions like that are why I'm a lesbian," Megan said.

"You think you're getting fucked tonight?" Tim asked

"I goddamn well better be."

"Could we FOCUS here?" Alex said as she took a moment to peer at Carli's breasts. "These are nice."

"Thanks."

With a near expert level of skill, Alex began at the top and started creating a perfect spiral around Carli's right breast.

"Wow," Stu looked at the impressive peak Alex created on Carli's nipple. "Do the other one!"

"No!" Alex admonished him. "It'll melt. Ya gotta do one at a time."

"We need some cherries," Megan decided.

Alex licked off the nipple and sucked it clean, leaving a ring of whipped cream on her face and Carli feeling like maybe this was going to be better than anticipated.

"There. Cherry."

"BITE IT," Hope cheered.

"This would be a lot hotter if y'all would shut up," Carli said.

"Would you like to be alone with your sundae?" Carlos asked.

"No!" Megan whined.

Alex went back to her licking and everyone shut up and watched. They'd managed to couple up, Carlos leaning his head over Alyssa's shoulder, his arm snaked around her middle, fingers gently caressing her side. Megan had snuggled up with Tim at the head of the bed, enjoying being enveloped by the larger man who was all muscle and cuddles. Stu was inching toward Hope, still in awe of the goddess despite having played this game on numerous occasions. 

"Come on, Floyd," Hope encouraged as Alex started on her left breast. "You're a moaner. Give the girl some props for that tongue work."

Hope got Carli's middle finger for her efforts, but Carli was definitely squirming. When Alex finished the second, she sat back, wiping a dab of whipped cream off of her cheek. "Yummy."

Carli opened her eyes. "Can I shower now?"

"You are the definition of no fun," Alex grabbed the can and squirted a glob of cream on Carli's face.

"Oh you little brat!" Carli yelled and made a lunge for Alex who dove off the end of the bed with a squeal.

"Who's next?" Hope demanded impatiently. This game was not getting sexy fast enough.

Alex had locked herself in the bathroom with Carli pounding on the door.

Stu pulled a name for Alex. "Alex! You gotta dare Carlos!"

"HELP!"

Carlos got up and went to wrestle Carli away from the door. It wasn't an easy task and Carli was fierce and annoyed.

"Man, you ARE sticky," Carlos said as he dragged her away.

Carli let out a shout as Alex escaped, but took the opportunity to run for the bathroom herself and slammed the door.

Alyssa giggled. "Carli probably likes missionary sex with the lights off."

Megan giggled. "I have proof that is not true."

"Poor Carli," said Stu. "We should do something nice for her."

"I just DID," Alex pouted.

"Alright, give Carlos his dare," Hope ordered.

"Carlos Bocanegra?" Alex came over to the bed and sat in the middle of it. "I dare YOU to give Alyssa an orgasm in TWO minutes."

"TWO MINUTES!" Megan protested.

"Five?" Alex negotiated even as Alyssa squirmed. Yeah, two should do it...

"He gets two minutes and an extra shot for every minute extra," Tim argued.

"Any restrictions on how he achieves it?" Hope wondered as Carlos took his shot and bore down on Alyssa who looked slightly terrified.

"Well, obs if she doesn't like something she's allowed to tell him to stop," Megan gave Hope a look like, "duh, consent is sexy."

"I know she'll like it," Carlos said as he took her hand and pulled her toward the middle of the bed, displacing Alex who slid to the floor.

"I got the time!" Megan said as she clicked the stopwatch on.

Alyssa was already topless, so Carlos wasted no time in stripping her shorts off.

Carlos stretched out beside Alyssa and turned her face toward him. He smiled at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Carlos said as he started to kiss her.

"Dude, that's 30 seconds gone, you better speed this up," Tim called over.

Carlos ignored him as he laid a hand on Alyssa's hip and waited for her to relax. He was getting nowhere if she was tense. It didn't take long as she ran her hands up into his hair and moaned encouragingly.

At a minute he slid his hand between her legs and slipped two fingers between her folds and found her clit, getting a moan.

"Never gonna make it," Tim said as the clock got to 90 seconds.

But Alyssa was close as Carlos slid two fingers inside her wetness as his thumb worked at her clit. She'd been turned on since before she'd knocked on the door and she was so wet...so...

"Oh my GOD," Alyssa gasped as she came hard. Carlos didn't let her down- letting her ride the orgasm for several long delicious moments.

"Mmm," he sighed as he laid one last kiss on her lips. She was smiling like the cat who'd gotten the cream.

"You lose," Tim said. "Two minutes, seven seconds."

Carlos laughed. "Fine, I lost, but she won."

"Yes. I. Did."


	10. I get his cock!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a happy ending...

Hope was more than a little jealous of Alyssa. This game needed to get moving along.

"Okay," she said and pulled three names out of the cup, "Whoever we got here has to get busy with a threesome on the couch."

Megan glanced at her watch. "Who had 2 am for when this game devolved into an orgy?"

"Damn, I had 1:45," Tim said as he kissed Megan's cheek. He was hard again and certainly ready to fuck.

Hope ignored them. "Let's see - Megan...Stu...and...ME!"

"She's so cheating," Tim accused as Megan wriggled away from him.

"I don't care if she is," Stu said and dropped his shorts. "Come at me, ladies."

Carli finally emerged from the bathroom to see Stu lying on the couch with a serious boner and Hope and Megan looking down at him like they weren't entirely sure what to do with him.

"Well, this got interesting."

Alex scampered over to her with a pouty face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Carli said and gave her a kiss. "But don't ever fucking do that again."

Alex scrunched up her nose and pulled Carli over to the bed. "Lick your breasts?"

"Cover me in sticky stuff."

Carlos glanced at her. "So you're not much in to..."

"Don't you even fucking finish that thought," Carli shuddered as she cuddled Alex. "What's going on here?"

"I think Hope and Megan are trying to get rid of Stu so they can get busy," Alyssa commented lazily. She was drunk and satisfied.

"JUST FUCK HIM," Tim called over as Megan and Hope continued to confer over Stu's nakedness.

"He's only got one cock. We're debating," Hope said over her shoulder.

"Megan's a lesbian. You take the cock and she'll sit on his face and think about girls."

"Jesus Christ, Tim Howard, you're an asshole," Megan said as she turned around and gave him her middle finger.

"It could work," Hope pondered. "We could...kinda..." Hope said as she straddled Stu.

"Why do I feel like they're planning a bad porno?" Carli asked as she played in Alex's hair.

"It's too bad we banned phones from this game," Alex agreed as she watched Megan find a good position over Stu's face.

"This could be why we never invite Ashlyn," Alyssa commented. "This would be on her insta-story."

Tim pulled Alyssa up to him, and with a start, Alyssa realized he'd taken his pants off. "Hi."

"Hi," Alyssa said, her pants already missing.  
"Can I fuck you?"

"Uh...yeah," Alyssa agreed even as Tim pressed up against her.

Carli looked over her shoulder. "Timmy and Alyssa are...whoa."

"Damn," Alex said as she was mesmerized by Hope simultaneously riding Stu and making out with Megan.

Carlos was sitting on the floor with a seriously hard cock and nowhere to put it. He glanced up at Carli and Alex.

Carli glanced back at him. She could do that. "Hi."

"Hi," Carlos replied. Was there room on the bed for him with Timmy already on Alyssa?

Alex looked down. "I have an idea."

"I get his cock!" Carli insisted as Alex climbed down. 

"Good, 'cos I want you."

“Well someone better take care of me because I scored the game fucking winning goal!” Alex insisted even as Carli removed her shorts.

“Yes, honey,” Carlos said as he pulled her in for a snuggle. “What would you like?”

“Can Carli eat me out?” Alex asked with big eyes.

“Only if I get to used whipped cream, and if you turn up with an infection tomorrow, I don’t even want to hear about it,” Carli said as she went to find one of the remaining cans.”

“Carli, you romantic,” Carlos sighed and nuzzled Alex’s breasts.

"I'm just saying," Carli said a she rejoined them with a full can.

"Come here," Carlos ordered and took the can out of her hand. Carli let him pull her down to the floor and kissed her. "What do you need?"

Carli gazed at him for a moment. She was tired and getting drunk and... "I want to not be 36 and everyone talking about like I should just retire and go away."

"Oh Lloyd," Alex murmured as she leaned into her strike partner. "We wouldn't be here without you."

"I know," Carli said as tears came unbidden.

Alex kissed the tears as Carlos pulled her into his lap. Carli slid her thighs around his waist, and without much effort he was able to enter her.

She sighed.

"You're so gorgeous and strong," Alex was whispering to her as she kissed her neck and back. She reached around Carli and played with her breasts, all the while telling her how important she was, how loved.

Carli took it all in as she writhed in Carlos's lap, eyes closed, mind full of their touches and their praise. It wasn't all over. She knew that. She knew she was strong. She knew she had years left if she wanted it. That the only thing standing between her and the future was her own self doubts.

Alex slipped her fingers down between Carlos and Carli and helped her find a mind blowing orgasm as the rest of the room echoed the chorus.

Hope, as always, was the biggest and the loudest. "OH FUCK STU YES!"

Alyssa's seem to go on for ever.

Megan just melted down onto the couch with a silly smile on her face.

There was a lot of panting and heavy breathing in the room as things settled down.

After a few quite minutes, a voice came from the floor.

"Mother fucking haven't gotten an orgasm yet and I score the FUCKING WINNING GOAL TODAY."

With a laugh, everyone converged on Alex.

"Hell to the yes..."


End file.
